Aquí te espero
by Kami-cute
Summary: Sakura decidió escribir en una carta una digna despedida al Uchiha. Él la encontró en su mochila, ya en la guarida de Orochimaru. Se arrepintió tan rápido de haberla dejado. Pero ahora, no había marcha atrás.


Autor: Kami-cute

**Autor:** Kami-cute.

**Summary:** Sakura decidió escribir en una carta una digna despedida al Uchiha. Él la encontró en su mochila, ya en la guarida de Orochimaru. Se arrepintió tan rápido de haberla dejado. Pero ahora, no había marcha atrás.

**Advertencias:** Ninguna.

**Declaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no son míos. Sino, Kiba estaría maniatado y lo trendría encerrado en mi ropera para mi propio deleite ¬

**Notas de autor:** Quise...quise...¿qué quise hacer, exactamente? No lo sé. Creí que Sakura no tuvo suficiente tiempo como para decirle lo que sentía al Uchiha. Y sentí que ella sabía que de todas formas, por lo mucho de sus esfuerzos, Sasuke se iría. Por eso, se me ocurrió la idea de que le escribiera una carta. Un poema de adiós.

-

-

-

-

**: Aquí te espero :**

Sasuke Uchiha estaba dentro de la guarida de Orochimaru. Dentro de su cabeza morena, pasaba la imagen de la pelirosada llorando y pidiéndole que no se fuera. Pero él de todas formas lo hizo. Y se sentía un tanto culpable por haberla abandonado en ese banco vacío. Se sentía tan miserable. Y se preguntaba si de verdad la desición que había tomado era la correcta. Quizás si, le brindaría el poder que necesitaba para matar a Itachi, pero ¿valía la pena dejar todo? Bufó, molesto. Se sentía tan indefenso ahora. Y no quería. Era tiempo de quitarse de la cabeza todo lo que le recordara a Konoha.

Seguía desde una distancia considerable a Kabuto. No tenía mucha confianza en ese muchacho de ojos negros, ocultos bajo unos lentes. Era un traidor. Y, cayó en la ficha...de que él también lo era.

- **Éste es tu cuarto, Sasuke-kun. Espero lo disfrutes.**

Kabuto se marchó, dejándolo dentro de un cuarto bastante pobre. Las paredes, manchadas por la humedad. Un olor a antigüedad rondaba esa habitación. Y estaba bastante vacía. Sólo un escritorio, una silla, una cama y un placard. Sobre el escritorio divisó papeles en blanco y pergaminos, junto con una pluma y un tintero. Y a un costado, una vela para que prendiera durante la noche.

Caminó hasta la cama y dejó su mochila. Se acercó a la ventana y abrió las cortinas, logrando que entrara la luz del Sol. Ese lugar, además de pobre, se veía aterrador. Volvió hacia la cama y abrió su mochila, sacando sus pertenencias. En eso, dentro de uno de los bolsillos, encontró una carta de sobre color rosa y con aroma a cerezos. Y estaba dedicada a él. Pensó en tirarla, pero la curiosidad lo carcomió. Abrió el sobre con cuidado y sacó la carta. Una hermosa letra se hizo presente sobre el papel. Y él, se dignó a leer.

'_Sasuke-kun:_

_ Sé que hoy te irás lejos de Konoha. Por poder, ¿no es cierto? Estás tan cegado por tu venganza. ¿Acaso encontrarás alivio matando a tu hermano? ¿Te devolverá la vida de todos tus familiares? Es algo tan vacío lo que estás por hacer..._

_ Pero no soy quién para juzgarte. Por eso, sólo escribo para decirte un adiós. Sé que no te detendré de que te marches. Te irás de todas formas, sin pensar en el resto del mundo. Tampoco quero hacerte sentir culpable. Más bien, quería que recapacitaras. Pero no lo he podido lograr. Por eso, te regalo este poema que escribí para ti. Es nuestro adiós, Sasuke-kun. Espero te guste.'_

Sasuke terminó de leer, y dio vuelta la hoja. No había nada escrito. Creyó que Sakura sólo le estaba tomando el pelo. Pero luego, divisó que había otra hoja dentro del sobre. La sacó. Ésta era de un color celeste pastel, con aroma a cerezos. La abrió y notó nuevamente la pulcra caligrafía de Sakura.

'_Aquí te espero..._

_ Te vas...Lo siento, no hay vuelta atrás..._

_ Me olvidarás...No nos volveremos a ver más..._

_ Pues no me importa nada, yo te esperaré._

_ Pues no me importa nada, yo todavía creeré_

_ que algún día, volverás a mí._

_ Que algún día, estaremos juntos al fin..._

_ Sé que no es un adiós para siempre,_

_ ya que por siempre estarás en mi mente._

_ Porque los momentos que pasamos fueron muchos,_

_ Porque todos mis recuerdos son tuyos..._

_ Vete tranquilo, yo aquí te espero_

_ mientras me ahogo en un mar de recuerdos._

_ Vete tranquilo, yo aquí me quedo._

_ Que te vaya bien y tu futuro sea bueno._

_ No voy a llorar, lo prometí..._

_ Dejaré de penar y volveré a reír..._

_ Te fuiste y es así,_

_ Aunque no estés, podré vivir..._

_ Dicen que soy fría, la sangre no llega a mi corazón._

_ Y es verdad: tienen toda la razón._

_ ¿Por qué no llorar si no estarás junto a mí otra vez?_

_ ¿Por qué no llorar si no nos volveremos a ver?_

_ Porque soy yo y mis promesas se cumplen,_

_Siempre las llevo a cabo, aunque el cielo se derrumbe._

_Vete tranquilo, yo aquí me quedo._

_Que te vaya bien y tu futuro sea bueno._

_Vete tranquilo, yo aquí te espero,_

_mientras me ahogo en un mar de recuerdos._

_Que seas feliz con esta nueva vida._

_Que seas feliz mientras esta tonta, versos te recita._

_Y no te preocupes por mí._

_Aprenderé a ser feliz sin ti._

Sakura'

Sasuke quedó anonadado al terminar de leer el poema. ¿Por qué ella se molestaba en escribirle algo y despedirlo, luego de cómo la trató? Sin darse cuenta, una lágrima comenzaba a salir de sus ojos. Pero borró todo rostro con el dorso de su mano.

Volvió a doblar la carta y a colocarla en el sobre. Ahora se sentía completamente arrepentido de haberse ido. Quería volver, pero...Miró la puerta tras de sí. Cerrada con llave. No le tenían la suficiente confianza como para dejarlo en libertad aún. Cerró los ojos y se sentó en la cama. Observaba detenidamente el sobre color rosa entre sus manos. Sakura lo amaba. Siempre se lo había dicho, pero él nunca le creyó. Que bobo había sido...

Guardó la carta nuevamente en el bolsillo de su mochila. Ella estaba esperando por él. Por su venganza. Por su vuelta a Konoha. Y él no la defraudaría. Haría su mayor esfuerzo y mataría a su hermano cuanto antes. Luego, volvería a su hogar. A verla. A sentirla. A decirle que él, le correspondía.

Sakura estaba en la entrada de Konoha, mirando hacia la puerta. Estaba en el suelo, abrazando sus rodillas. Y lloraba. Sasuke se había ido. Sasuke se había marchado. Sasuke ya no estaba ahí. Cerró los ojos al sentir una brisa helada acariciarle el rosto. Ella sabía que él volvería. Sasuke Uchiha volvería triufante. Y ella, estaría ahí para verlo. Abrió sus ojos jades llorosos al firmamento. Tanta paz y quietud. Buscó una estrella fugaz, pero no la encontró. Entonces, manteniendo la mirada al cielo, cerró los ojos y susurró:

**- Vuelve Sasuke...yo aquí te espero.**

Y sin más, bajó la mirada de vuelta. Se levantó del suelo. Y echó a correr a su casa.

Ella estaría cuando él volviera. Ella lo abrasaría y le diría que lo había extrañado. Ella le ayudaría a sanar su herida. Ella lo esperaría. Lo había prometido. Y él, lo sabía. Creía en Sakura y en su promesa.

Ella ahí estaría siempre... '_Aquí te espero'._

**Owari**


End file.
